millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 8 (U.S. syndication)
The eighth season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 7, 2009 and ended on June 25, 2010. From 2008 to 2010, the rules of the game have changed. The "dreaded clock" was added. Now the game has become even more dynamic, since each question the participant is given has a certain time limit. The rules involving the time limit were the same as that of the previous season. The contestant can still see the topics of each question before they are asked. Categories can be useful to the player in making a decision: to take risks on the current question or to play further, for example, if the player is well-versed in the topic of future questions. A brand new money tree replaced the original one from the second week of this season onwards. This season, the Million-Dollar Tournament of Ten was conducted. The top ten contestants, based on the amount that they have won (and ties broken with amount of banked time) who ended their runs on or before November 6, 2009 have a chance to win $1,000,000 by answering a top prize-level question to become the tournament leader. Sam Murray emerged victorious on November 20, 2009 (with no one else even attempting to answer their question), becoming the first and only top prize winner of the clock format and the first one since Nancy Christy won in 2003. In addition to the main host, this season there were invited hosts. Regis Philbin, the original primetime host, hosted on November 30-December 4, 2009, Steve Harvey hosted on April 12-16, 2010 and John Henson hosted on May 10-14, 2010. Lifelines The contestant has four lifelines in this season that they can use only once in their game. Using any of these would momentarily stop the clock. Later on, Phone-A-Friend was removed and Ask the Expert was made available on all questions. * Phone-a-Friend (until January 8, 2010) * Ask the Audience * Double Dip * Ask the Expert (after 5th question, later for all questions) Episodes Note: ToT - Tournament of Ten. * Episode 1 (7th September 2009) Will Capp ($25,000) - ToT #1 * Episode 2 (8th September 2009) Kazia MacLeod ($1,000) - ToT #2 Karen Geddeis ($16,000) - ToT #2 Brian Peterkin (continued) * Episode 3 (9th September 2009) Brian Peterkin ($1,000) - ToT #4 Matt Sittel ($1,000) - ToT #4 Melissa Brown (continued) * Episode 4 (10th September 2009) Melissa Brown ($16,000) - ToT #3 Russell Carmon ($1,000) - ToT #4 * Episode 5 (11th September 2009) London Pfahler ($8,000) - ToT #4 Alan Carver (continued) * Episode 6 (14th September 2009) - New money tree introduced Alan Carver ($25,000) - ToT #1 Xann Wilson ($10,000) - ToT #6 Mark Mindlin (continued) * Episode 7 (15th September 2009) Mark Mindlin ($7,500) - ToT #7 Stephanie Millien ($25,000) - ToT #2 * Episode 8 (16th September 2009) Jeff Birt ($100,000) - ToT #1 Liz Bollinger (continued) * Episode 9 (17th September 2009) Liz Bollinger ($5,000) Fred Roberts (continued) * Episode 10 (18th September 2009) Fred Roberts ($50,000) - ToT #2 Kristin Leum ($15,000) Brandon Clayton (continued) * Episode 11 (21st September 2009) Brandon Clayton ($25,000) Ralph Cambeis (continued) * Episode 12 (22nd September 2009) Ralph Cambeis ($50,000) - ToT #2 Keilani Goggins (continued) * Episode 13 (23rd September 2009) Keilani Goggins ($100,000) - ToT #1 Richard Meissner ($5,000) Annaka Nava (continued) * Episode 14 (24th September 2009) Annaka Nava ($15,000) Tim Janus ($100,000) - ToT #3 * Episode 15 (25th September 2009) Alex Ortiz ($50,000) - ToT #4 Matt Schultz (continued) * Episode 16 (28th September 2009) Matt Schultz ($100,000) - ToT #2 Alex Zephyr (continued) * Episode 17 (29th September 2009) Alex Zephyr ($5,000) Robin Schwartz ($50,000) - ToT #6 Pam Wroblewski (continued) * Episode 18 (30th September 2009) Pam Wroblewski ($15,000) Benny Shum (continued) * Episode 19 (1st October 2009) Benny Shum ($50,000) Jenni McKay ($5,000) Sargon de Jesus (continued) * Episode 20 (2nd October 2009) Sargon de Jesus ($3,000, run out of time - forced to walk away) Debbie Wanner (continued) * Episode 21 (5th October 2009) Debbie Wanner ($5,000) Swapna Reddy ($5,000 - lost on $15,000) Doug Doerfler (continued) * Episode 22 (6th October 2009) Doug Doerfler ($5,000) Merle Milder ($5,000) Charles Patton (continued) * Episode 23 (7th October 2009) Charles Patton ($15,000) Max Nussenbaum (continued) * Episode 24 (8th October 2009) Max Nussenbaum ($15,000) Linda Malito ($5,000) * Episode 25 (9th October 2009) Jehan Shamsid-Deen ($250,000, continued) * Episode 26 (12th October 2009) Jehan Shamsid-Deen ($250,000) - ToT #1 Debbie Price ($0 - lost on $5,000) Lex Kuhne ($12,500) * Episode 27 (13th October 2009) Kristy breen ($5,000) Reid Draper ($5,000) Janine LoGelfo (continued) * Episode 28 (14th October 2009) Janine LoGelfo ($10,000) Chuck Beckett ($5,000) Dawn Ellwood (continued) * Episode 29 (15th October 2009) Dawn Ellwood ($15,000) Kate Crowther ($5,000) Keith Housley (continued) * Episode 30 (16th October 2009) Keith Housley ($25,000) Jeff Field ($5,000) * Episode 31 (19th October 2009) Allison Sobel ($5,000) Michael Salerno (continued) * Episode 32 (20th October 2009) Michael Salerno ($25,000) Jean Bartels ($15,000) Remington Korper (continued) * Episode 33 (21st October 2009) Remington Korper ($5,000) Stephanie Osorio ($5,000 - run out of time after Double Dip on $12,500) Tony Westmoreland (continued) * Episode 34 (22nd October 2009) Tony Westmoreland ($50,000) Mike Bruno (continued) * Episode 35 (23rd October 2009) Mike Bruno ($5,000) Kara Kinsey ($5,000) Shawna Edwards ($5,000) Ray Reyes (continued) * Episode 36 (26th October 2009) Ray Reyes ($5,000) John Wickham ($50,000) * Episode 37 (27th October 2009) Erica Rubin ($5,000) Gary Forsberg (continued) * Episode 38 (28th October 2009) Gary Forsberg ($25,000) Jillian Elliot ($15,000) Michael Cahill (continued) * Episode 39 (29th October 2009) Michael Cahill ($5,000) Tené Howard ($15,000) * Episode 40 (30th October 2009) Shane Whitlock ($5,000) Melissa Storms (continued) * Episode 41 (2nd November 2009) Melissa Storms ($5,000) William Henry ($10,000) Claire Buie (continued) * Episode 42 (3rd November 2009) Claire Buie ($25,000) Chris Clemons ($5,000) Sarah Larsen (continued) * Episode 43 (4th November 2009) Sarah Larsen ($25,000) Cyrus Condran ($15,000) * Episode 44 (5th November 2009) Jennifer Colgan ($15,000) Nathan Kaplan (continued) * Episode 45 (6th November 2009) Nathan Kaplan ($25,000) Sam Murray ($50,000) - ToT #8 * Episode 46 (9th November 2009) Casey LaPlante (continued) ToT: #10 Alex Ortiz (Walked away, $50,000) * Episode 47 (10th November 2009) Casey Laplante ($10,000) Barbara Viola (continued) ToT: #9 Tony Westmoreland (Walked away, $50,000) * Episode 48 (11th November 2009) Barbara Viola ($12,500) Blake Howard ($5,000) Alison McPherson (continued) ToT: #8 Sam Murray (Correct) * Episode 49 (12th November 2009) Alison McPherson ($5,000) Matt Swanson (continued) ToT: #7 Robin Schwartz (Walked away, $50,000) * Episode 50 (13th November 2009) Matt Swanson ($50,000) Colleen O'Brien Etskovitz (continued) ToT: #6 Ralph Cmbeis (Walked away, $50,000) * Episode 51 (16th November 2009) Colleen O'Brien Etskovitz ($15,000) Renée Vanlandingham (continued) ToT: #5 Tim Janus (Walked away, $100,000) * Episode 52 (17th November 2009) Renée Vanlandingham ($5,000) Kim Burress (continued) ToT: #4 Matt Schultz (Walked away, $100,000) * Episode 53 (18th November 2009) Kim Burress ($25,000) Tom George ($0 - lost on $2,000) ToT: #3 Jeff Birt (Walked away, $100,000) * Episode 54 (19th November 2009) Alex Bissell ($10,000) ToT: #2 Keilani Goggins (Walked away, $100,000) * Episode 55 (20th November 2009) Debbie Tucci (continued) ToT: #1 Jehan Shamsid-Deen (Walked away, $250,000) Sam Murray ($1,000,000) * Episode 56 (23rd November 2009) Debbie Tucci ($15,000) Donna Bittman ($5,000) Brian Starks (continued) * Episode 57 (24th November 2009) Brian Starks ($10,000) Mikey Smith ($5,000) * Episode 58 (25th November 2009) Cameron Shaw ($10,000) Phil Benetatos (continued) * Episode 59 (26th November 2009) Phil Benetatos ($10,000) Dan Green ($5,000) Michael Ambrosio (continued) * Episode 60 (27th November 2009) Michael Ambrosio ($50,000) Marisa Casey ($5,000) Lynn M. Smith (continued) * Episode 61 (30th November 2009) Mark Ball ($12,500) Scott Six (continued) * Episode 62 (1st December 2009) Scott Six ($25,000) Stephanie Bare ($15,000) Curt Russell (continued) * Episode 63 (2nd December 2009) Curt Russell ($15,000) Maria Tedesco ($12,500) * Episode 64 (3rd December 2009) Liz Eckert ($10,000) Tricia Pimental (continued) * Episode 65 (4th December 2009) Tricia Pimental ($25,000) Jodie Reeder ($15,000) L.J. Miller (continued) * Episode 66 (7th December 2009) Lynn M. Smith ($50,000) Kevin Brown ($0 - lost on $1,000) Chris Mazza ($0 - lost on $500) Suzette Arce (continued) * Episode 67 (8th December 2009) Suzette Arce ($12,500) Renée Giorgi ($7,500) Brandon Adoni ($0) Exenia Rocco (continued) * Episode 68 (9th December 2009) Exenia Rocco ($5,000) Janice Walton ($12,500) Tod Phipps (continued) * Episode 69 (10th December 2009) Tod Phipps ($25,000) Javier Cepeda ($12,500) * Episode 70 (11th December 2009) Lisa Iawton ($5,000) Andrea Madho ($5,000) Greg Howard (continued) * Episode 71 (14th December 2009) Greg Howard ($15,000) Kamie Frola ($12,500) Deni Mayer (continued) * Episode 72 (15th December 2009) Deni Mayer ($50,000) Kim Gilby (continued) * Episode 73 (16th December 2009) Kim Gilby ($50,000) Marcus Devine (continued) * Episode 74 (17th December 2009) Marcus Devine ($25,000) Stephanie Weaver ($5,000) Christine Horowitz (continued) * Episode 75 (18th December 2009) Christine Horowitz ($5,000) John B. Quinn ($0) Christopher Tirone ($5,000) * Episode 76 (4th January 2010) Lisa McElroy ($5,000) Pete Lukach (continued) * Episode 77 (5th January 2010) Pete Lukach ($12,500) Jen Fitzgerald ($5,000) Tim Powers (continued) * Episode 78 (6th January 2010) Tim Powers ($25,000) Rosemarie Harvey ($50,000) * Episode 79 (7th January 2010) Bobbi Jo Winters ($5,000) David Chan (continued) * Episode 80 (8th January 2010) (Phone a Friend lifeline removed) David Chan ($50,000) Adam Kaufman ($15,000) Carl Bartucca (continued) * Episode 81 (11th January 2010) Carl Bartucca ($15,000) Cheryl McLeod ($10,000) Dottie Belanger (continued) * Episode 82 (12th January 2010) Dottie Belanger ($5,000) Colette Moran ($5,000) Tami Koel (continued) * Episode 83 (13th January 2010) Tami Koel ($12,500) Jaimie Harcos ($10,000) Matt Velazquez (continued) * Episode 84 (14th January 2010) Matt Velazquez ($5,000) Gene Kunz-Bryan ($12,500) Andy Walcutt (continued) * Episode 85 (15th January 2010) Andy Walcutt ($25,000) Heather Waltman ($15,000) * Episode 86 (18th January 2010) Tiffany Smoot ($5,000) Dean Woodward ($5,000) * Episode 87 (19th January 2010) Peter Geddeis ($5,000) Lovi Yu ($0) Jill Breen ($5,000 Jamie Ostrow (continued) * Episode 88 (20th January 2010) Jamie Ostrow ($15,000) Drew Healy ($15,000) Patty Bain Bachner (continued) * Episode 89 (21st January 2010) Patty Bain Bachner ($12,500) Dan Brown ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) Kevin Carter (continued) * Episode 90 (22nd January 2010) Kevin Carter ($5,000) Liza Dziadulewicz ($5,000) Sara Bytheway ($0) Jennifer Cain (continued) * Episode 91 (25th January 2010) Jennifer Cain ($5,000) Stephanie Ferreira ($10,000) * Episode 92 (26th January 2010) Meloie Courtney ($5,000) Gordon Schnaper (continued) * Episode 93 (27th January 2010) Gordon Schnaper ($25,000) Jeet Biswas ($10,000) Nick Juliusburger (continued) * Episode 94 (28th January 2010) Nick Juliusburger ($10,000) Carrie Cranmer ($25,000) Christian Carrion (continued) * Episode 95 (29th January 2010) Christian Carrion ($15,000) Clyde Wheeler ($25,000) * Episode 96 (1st February 2010) Matt Rodrigues ($5,000) Debbie Muldoon ($50,000) * Episode 97 (2nd February 2010) Jennifer Menges ($15,000) Debra Barker (continued) * Episode 98 (3rd February 2010) Debra Barker ($15,000) Justin Razey ($5,000) Candace Wojas (continued) * Episode 99 (4th February 2010) Candace Wojas ($12,500) Alonzo Alexander ($15,000) Nate Jonaitis ($0) * Episode 100 (5th February 2010) Kristin Johnson ($10,000) Jenni Caruso (continued) * Episode 101 (8th February 2010) Jenni Caruso ($15,000) Amy Nienaber ($5,000) Steve Evert ($12,500) * Episode 102 (9th February 2010) Connie Hall ($10,000) Darren Turner ($5,000) Jesse Thomas (continued) * Episode 103 (10th February 2010) Jesse Thomas ($5,000) Erin Barker ($10,000) Ayodele Rashid (continued) * Episode 104 (11th February 2010) Ayodele Rashid ($5,000) Robert Sullivan ($10,000) Jane Dare ($0) * Episode 105 (12th February 2010) Doleres Cruz ($12,500) Janet Bolinsky ($12,500) * Episode 106 (15th February 2010) Richard Simmons ($12,500) Juan George (continued) * Episode 107 (16th February 2010) Juan George ($12,500) Maria Sotiropoulos ($5,000) Catherine Parker (continued) * Episode 108 (17th February 2010) Catherine Parker ($50,000) Ted Farrell (continued) * Episode 109 (18th February 2010) Ted Farrell ($50,000) Christopher Chilton (continued) * Episode 110 (19th February 2010) Christopher Chilton ($25,000) Susan Filer (continued) * Episode 111 (22nd February 2010) - The Real Housewives of Millionaire Week (1) Caroline Manzo and Nina Weiss ($50,000) LuAnn de Lesseps and Kathryn Ricciardi (continued) * Episode 112 (23rd February 2010) - The Real Housewives of Millionaire Week (2) LuAnn de Lesseps and Kathryn Ricciardi ($50,000) Julia Dunning and Teresa Giudice (continued) * Episode 113 (24th February 2010) - The Real Housewives of Millionaire Week (3) Julia Dunning and Teresa Giudice ($12,500) Ramona Singer and Angela Haslach ($10,000) Kandi Burruss and Michelle Solgan (continued) * Episode 114 (25th February 2010) - The Real Housewives of Millionaire Week (4) Kandi Burruss and Michelle Solgan ($25,000) Felicia di John and Kelly Killoren ($12,500) * Episode 115 (26th February 2010) - The Real Housewives of Millionaire Week (5) Dina Manzo and Jacqueline Laurita ($15,000) Dawn Pascale, Jill Zarin and Alex McCord ($15,000) * Episode 116 (1st March 2010) - Million Dollar Movie Week (1) Ralph Taliento III ($5,000) Leah Fey (continued) * Episode 117 (2nd March 2010) - Million Dollar Movie Week (2) Leah Fey ($15,000) Patrick McDaniel (continued) * Episode 118 (3rd March 2010) - Million Dollar Movie Week (3) Patrick McDaniel ($50,000) Miranda Sloan (continued) * Episode 119 (4th March 2010) - Million Dollar Movie Week (4) Miranda Sloan ($100,000) Erik Tracy ($15,000) * Episode 120 (5th March 2010) - Million Dollar Movie Week (5) Melissa Smith ($15,000) Christopher Mensel ($25,000) * Episode 121 (22nd March 2010) Susan Filer ($25,000) Jeff Parrotte ($15,000) Scott Ross (continued) * Episode 122 (23rd March 2010) Scott Ross ($5,000) Jasmine Gill ($10,000) Julia Roberts (continued) * Episode 123 (24th March 2010) Julia Roberts ($10,000) Sandra Brown ($15,000) Erin McNutt (continued) * Episode 124 (25th March 2010) Erin Mcnutt ($5,000) Zach Steele ($15,000) Phil Farris (continued) * Episode 125 (26th March 2010) Phil Farris ($25,000) Tim McCauley (continued) * Episode 126 (29th March 2010) - "Dancing with the Stars" Week (1) Jaye Laposta ($5,000) Susan Mirto Scardilli (continued) * Episode 127 (30th March 2010) - "Dancing with the Stars" Week (2) Susan Mirto Scardilli ($15,000) Todd Briscoe ($12,500) Kelly Norton (continued) * Episode 128 (31st March 2010) - "Dancing with the Stars" Week (3) Kelly Norton ($5,000) Johnny Warfield ($7,500) Tracey Lintelman (continued) * Episode 129 (1st April 2010) - "Dancing with the Stars" Week (4) Tracey Lintelman ($5,000) Sonya Summers (continued) * Episode 130 (2nd April 2010) - "Dancing with the Stars" Week (5) Sonya Summers ($15,000) Lesia McIntyre ($5,000) Constance Boardman (continued) * Episode 131 (5th April 2010) Tim McCauley ($25,000) Myah Williams ($25,000) Karisa Bruin (continued) * Episode 132 (6th April 2010) Karisa Bruin ($25,000) Neil Bright ($5,000) * Episode 133 (7th April 2010) Dee Dee Sheffield ($15,000) Lindsey Nance (continued) * Episode 134 (8th April 2010) Lindsey Nance ($15,000) Bill Pilkington ($5,000) Christine Miller ($12,500) * Episode 135 (9th April 2010) Matt Hicks ($25,000) Marianne Hopper (continued) * Episode 136 (12th April 2010) Alandis Brassel ($5,000) Peppy Greenberg (continued) * Episode 137 (13th April 2010) Peppy Greenberg ($5,000) Danielle Visicaro ($5,000) * Episode 138 (14th April 2010) Nick Wierda ($15,000) Ot Weels (continued) * Episode 139 (15th April 2010) Ot Weels ($25,000) Gabrielle McMahan (continued) * Episode 140 (16th April 2010) Gabrielle McMahan ($15,000) * Episode 141 (26th April 2010) Marianne Hopper ($25,000) Adrianne Gibilisco ($50,000) Sean Combs (continued) * Episode 142 (27th April 2010) Sean Combs ($5,000) Megan Tooth ($5,000) Daemon Schultz (continued) * Episode 143 (28th April 2010) Daemon Schultz ($15,000) Stefani Brannon ($12,500) Linda Hendrick (continued) * Episode 144 (29th April 2010) Linda Hendrick ($100,000) Brent Sonnek-Schmelz (continued) * Episode 145 (30th April 2010) Brent Sonnek-Schmelz ($100,000) Erin Gibbons ($10,000) Olivia Birdsall (continued) * Episode 146 (3rd May 2010) Olivia Birdsall ($100,000) Meryll Hansen (continued) * Episode 147 (4th May 2010) Meryll Hansen ($50,000) Michael Avagliano ($5,000) Gabriel Sneh (continued) * Episode 148 (5th May 2010) Gabriel Sneh ($50,000) John Buschiazzo (continued) * Episode 149 (6th May 2010) John Buschiazzo ($15,000) Jennifer Masone ($12,500) Kim Leslie (continued) * Episode 150 (7th May 2010) Kim Leslie ($15,000) Cassie Belek ($50,000) * Episode 151 (10th May 2010) Jim Tindell ($5,000) Jessica Carei ($5,000) * Episode 152 (11th May 2010) Donna Digga ($12,500) Skip Fillers ($5,000) * Episode 153 (12th May 2010) Woodt Quinn ($5,000) JaNelle Pluff ($10,000) * Episode 154 (13th May 2010) Alicen Nadal ($15,000) Jennifer Kavallieratos (continued) * Episode 155 (14th May 2010) Jennifer Kavallieratos ($12,500) Sergio Llorian ($5,000) Michael Beck ($5,000) * Episode 156 (17th May 2010) Cassie Belek ($50,000) Nicole Walberg ($5,000) Drew Scheeler (continued) * Episode 157 (18th May 2010) Drew Scheeler ($25,000) Phillip Ettman (continued) * Episode 158 (19th May 2010) Phillip Ettman ($15,000) Lois Fahie ($5,000) Mike Salamon (continued) * Episode 159 (20th May 2010) Mike Salamon ($5,000) Beth Hegberg ($15,000) Steve Kirschner (continued) * Episode 160 (21st May 2010) Steve Kirschner ($50,000) Natalie Gaza ($5,000) Dan Reynolds (continued) * Episode 161 (24th May 2010) Dan Reynolds ($15,000) L.J. Miller ($5,000) Samantha Murasko ($5,000) Bob Benke (continued) * Episode 162 (25th May 2010) Bob Benke ($100,000) Andy Stokan (continued) * Episode 163 (26th May 2010) Andy Stokan ($25,000) Peter Coulter ($10,000) Ellen Linkletter (continued) * Episode 164 (27th May 2010) Ellen Linkletter ($12,500) Phil Sambol ($10,000) * Episode 165 (28th May 2010) John Gaither ($5,000) Eugene Roymisher ($5,000) * Episode 166 (14th June 2010) Constance Boardman ($5,000) Jamie Smarr ($25,000) Lynn Tucker (continued) * Episode 167 (15th June 2010) Lynn Tucker ($5,000) Margaret Goolsby ($15,000) Cristina Lameiro (continued) * Episode 168 (16th June 2010) Cristina Lameiro ($15,000) Nick Brown ($5,000) Jamie Black (continued) * Episode 169 (17th June 2010) Jamie Black ($5,000) Michael Frank ($50,000) Kate Kobs (continued) * Episode 170 (18th June 2010) Kate Kobs ($50,000) Robyn Paul (continued) * Episode 171 (21st June 2010) Robyn Paul ($15,000) Chris Ader ($0) Rob Castellano ($12,500) Alex Berkowitz (continued) * Episode 172 (22nd June 2010) Alex Berkowitz ($5,000) Devin Grossman ($25,000) Andreana Leskovjan (continued) * Episode 173 (23rd June 2010) Andreana Leskovjan ($5,000) Bhumika Dawson ($5,000) Jacob Sassoon (continued) * Episode 174 (24th June 2010) Jacob Sassoon ($15,000) Simon Feil ($15,000) * Episode 175 (25th June 2010) Suzanne Levinson ($12,500) Alexis Kopperman ($12,500) Trivia * This season was the last one for Regis Philbin, the first host of U.S. version of show; he appeared as a guest host. * A "You're In The Hot Seat Home Game" was held from February 8 to May 28, 2010. * Sargon de Jesus ran out of time on his $5,000 question, forcing him to walk away with $3,000. He also became the second person on the U.S. to walk away before reaching the first safe level, the first being Michelle Glover. * LJ Miller begun his run in the 65th episode of this season. In the 161st episode a few months later, the game was continued. * Chris Mazza and Lovi Yu answered the 1st question wrong this season. Two consecutive contestants from the same episode, Kevin Brown and Chris Mazza walked away with nothing . * Stephanie Osorio ran out of time on a Double Dip. Sources * List of episodes of Season 8 (syndicated) Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs